Snow
by Light Lamperouge
Summary: Ichiryu, Yukiryu, Snow, Black Rose, White Comet, Magnolia, Night Star, Bamboo, Camelia, Panda, Pink Sakura,  Blue Orchid.  HIATUS
1. It's as simple as bento

Snow

What if Ryousuke actually married with a girl at age 17!Now,age 28 he becomes a great never cares or loves her,doesn't divorce her ,when he knows her past life,can he try to love her?Mix about race,gang,war,family,romance,loneliness&love

Disclaimer: Initial D's characters belong to Shigeno-sama.

Notice:

Keisuke becomes a lawyer, after 2 years experience became a professional racer and he married with Kyoko.

Takumi becomes a soldier. He is the youngest general ever after. He doesn't become a pro racer and married with Natsuki.

Kyoko is Takumi's elder sister. Their parents live separately.

Natsuki is a pro model and she's very famous for her beauty.

I create some new characters such as Ryousuke's wife who is Natsuki's elder sister.

It is as simple as bento

"Just tell me why you keep another woman in your house?" He could feel that she became upset when she saw him.

"She cleans my house and cooking for me. Is that any problem?" Ryousuke asked her.

"You don't know how's a woman feeling if she sees his boyfriend keeps another woman in his house?"

"I will chase away her if you promise to fulfill her job to clean my house and cooking for me"

"What? you hope I will do that job?"

"Of course, if I married you someday, you will do it for me"

"It's still long time for us to married"

"So, you agree if I keep her in my house"

"Yes, but don't find any reason to keep the next woman in your house"

'Yes, my lady" he kissed her hand and went out from her room.

Aneki's Room

"What do you say? If you stay there longer you just will be his servant", an angering voice came from the phone's speaker.

"I just clean his room and cooking for him. It's so simple", Aneki said.

"Anything you say simple, it means will be more complicated someday"

"Aunt Lee, don't worry for this. You know I love cooking"

"Do you love him?" Lee asked.

"I don't know. My feeling towards him, it never changes since we married"

"And does your feeling say you love him?"

"Hmmm, I still don't know"

"Neki, normal woman will be jealous if her husband goes with another woman"

"Do I look normal in your eyes?"

"I know I don't need to ask that question to you"

'And what will I do if actually I love him", Neki asked her lovely aunt.

"May be saying the truth of your feeling. I don't know"

"What will you do as a good wife?"

"I will love and cheer my husband up, and I will cook his favourite cuisine", Lee answered.

"Wait-wait, did I say I will cook his favourite cuisine?" Lee asked

"Yes", she said.

"So, you really love him?"

"I still don't know"

"Stupid Ryousuke", Lee said.

"Why?"

"Not realize that his wife always makes bento for him everyday"

"He realizes it"

"Does he?"

"Yeah"

"Yes I understand what you say. He realize you as a chief in his kitchen and a cleaning service in his house"

"How dare you?" Neki said and laughed.

"I can get lessons for you", Lee said.

"What are they?", Neki asked.

"Be a very loyal wife so your husband will realize that you're actually his wife the next ten years"

"And?"

"Life is as simple as bento", Lee said and then she heard another laughed of her lovely niece.

"_Well, it's as simple as bento. At least, I hope that's right in my life", Neki said in her heart and smiled. _

**Well, it's the first chapter and my first story! So, please help me with the reviews!**

**I will make the next chapter better! Arigatou Gozaimasu**


	2. Doctor : Destiny with the Brain

Doctor: Your destiny is really with the Brain

10 years before

An exhausted Aneki was looking around her own bedroom. There was nothing special. White wall with blue lily patterned wallpaper. There was no painting at all. Just a picture displayed a smiled girl and a grinned boy who sat in front of a race car.

Looking at the picture made she remember the conversation with his father a week ago.

"Resign from race world?" his father looked at her with high pitch voice.

"I just want to become a doctor", she replied.

"You can be a doctor later, may be five or seven years later, there's no late of being a doctor", he said.

"Leaving your career, which you have built all this time. Come on, this isn't fair. You're now is a star. Nobody beats you in racing", he added.

"I think it's enough for me", Neki answered.

"Yes, and is it fair for me? I am your own father. You'll be the one who become my successor in racing", his father started to arguing.

"I know, Dad. But I just want to try something new. Something that interesting me"

"Like your brother, leave me alone, want to get his dream as a programmer? Don't know or actually don't care with his potency as a racer! Shit, why all my kids don't want to replace my position as a Race King. Now, how much he get as a programmer, I hope he can eat three times a day", his expression looked like angry, while he was half giggling.

Neki knew that he was wrong. Last week, his brother won another award as a talented programmer. He however, is the youngest programmer ever after from the most famous Technology and Information University. Of course, he can eat three times a day, he can eat in L'Avenue everyday, Neki was sure that his brother salaries in a year, could buy a new and luxurious plane.

"Wait for your answer tomorrow before press conference", he said.

And her answer yesterday, wasn't change at all. She still wanted to become a doctor. At the press conference she said that she just resigned from race world.

"What is the reason behind your resigning, Miss Ryu?", in the race, she used alias name, Aneki Ryu instead of Aneki Mogi. His father said, that it was good if people didn't know their relationship as father-daughter, in fact that he was a very excellent and famous professional ex-racer and now a very successful entrepreneur.

"I just want to go to college and get challenging job", she said.

"But you're 18, still very young enough to race and may be 5 until 6 years later you can go to university", the journalist said.

"Because I'm young so I want to get my chance as soon as possible. I can't be a racer till thirty years later", she explained.

And then, questions flew like waterfall. After it was over, her father talked to her again.

"If it's the thing you want, I can't say anything else. Where you want to go?"

"May be Tokyo or Seoul, in Asia I want"

"Seoul, that's good. Japan, work there if you graduate, in your father in law hospital"

"OK, Seoul"

"But still one requisition. Every weekend, I'll come there and practice with you, in mountain street", he added.

"I agree".

Now, she was in Korea. In her own house, waited Aunt Lee. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. She went out from bedroom, walked to the door. She never had servant cause she loved to clean the house and cook. She opened it.

"Finally, you come", Aunt Lee said.

"I'm the one who must say it", she hugged her and smiled.

"Doctor huh?",Lee asked.

"My soul calls me, perhaps", she replied.

"And what do you want to be?"

"Brain surgeon, may be"

"Destiny, huh?"she asked again and Neki just gave her an ignorant expression.

"Brain cancer patine now go to college and want to become brain surgeon",Lee said.

"You know, the best surgeon cannot surgery her own self",Lee added with laughed.

"I just want to know my illness better"

"I understand, but Seoul,why?"

"The answer is clear. First, easy for me to check my self up and consultate with you. Second, my father wants me to work in Takahashi Hospital after I graduate",neki explained.

"takahashi hospital?Want you to work near your husband, under your father in law. He's more creative that I have expected", Lee said.

"However, Dad is unable to influence father, I think", Neki replied.

"Yeah, but just one question that make me curious, why he suddenly gives up about you, in racing"

"He doesn't. He still want me to practice in weekend with 's the requisition", Neki said.

"Geeze , my brother never gives up about racing. Even his only son goes away from home",Lee said.

"That's my father. Always stubborn especially about racing",Neki added.

"OK, time for rest. You must be tired. Don't work too hard, for your own health. Check up two days later, don't forget", Lee went to her bedroom that Aneki has prepared.

"Yeah", she said.


End file.
